Night Sky
by KujasGirl1
Summary: Pairing: Cloud x Tifa, Jahre nach dem Ende des Games.


_______ **+ Fanfiction - Night Sky +**  
  
Titel: Night Sky  
Autor: Kuja's Girl  
Email: kujasgirl@zetsuai.net  
Pairing: Cloud x Tifa Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Die Charakter gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Stories.  
  
  
Die Nacht war gerade angebrochen. Es war Sommer und ziemlich schwül für diese Jahreszeit in Neo Midgar. In den Slums von Neo Midgar würde man gar nicht meinen das es Nacht war, wenn man nicht auf die Uhr schaute. Es war nämlich immer Nacht in den Slums. Diejenige, die dort aufgewachsen waren und noch nie die Slums verlassen hatten, kannten das Sonnenlicht nicht. Den kein Lichtstrahl dringte hinunter zu den verarmten Viertel. Nur der Mond und die Sterne waren in der Nacht zu sehen. Dies war eines der Schattenseiten von der größten High-Tech Stadt des Planeten. Sie war dreifach so groß wie das alte Midgar und auf deren Ruinen aufgebaut. Die Stadt war wie früher in verschiedene Sektoren aufgeteilt. Es gab insgesamt 14 davon.  
In dem Sektor 7 gab es eine sehr bekannte Bar namens Siebter Himmel. Die Besitzerin war eine junge hübsche Frau namens Tifa.  
  
"Wie schwül es heute wieder ist, nicht wahr Tifa?", sagte Cloud und leerte schon sein drittes Glas Wodka.  
"Ja, du hast recht Cloud. Der Sommer in den Slums von Neo Midgar ist nicht gerade wie der Sommer in Costa del Sol.", lächelte sie etwas bedrückt.  
"Hey Tifa! Die Herren, da am Billardtisch wollen vier Cocktails!", sagte ein etwa 14 Jahre altes Mädchen und kam an die Theke an der die beiden saßen.  
"Ich mach sie sofort Angelic."  
"Gib mir noch ein Glas Wodka, Tifa."  
"Cloud, das ist jetzt dann schon dein viertes Glas?!"  
"Na und? Ich vertrag einiges.", sagte er schlicht.  
Tifa stand auf und ging hinter die Theke um vier Gläser zu holen. Sie mixte geschickt vier Cocktails hintereinander und machte sie auf ein Tablett.  
"Wow du kannst so gut Cocktails mixen. Das würde ich gerne auch können.", staunte Angelic.  
"Ich kann es dir gerne beibringen wenn du willst."  
"Auja! Liebend gern.", sagte das kleine Mädchen.  
Sie nahm das Tablett und ging damit in Richtung des Billardtisches.  
"Und was ist mit meinem Wodka?"  
"Keine Angst Cloud."  
Tifa nahm eine Wodkaflasche, die neben vieler anderen Flaschen mit Alkhohl stand und füllte ein Glas randvoll.  
"Hier.", sagte sie und reichte es ihm über die Theke.  
Mit einem Schluck hatte Cloud auch das vierte Glas getrunken.  
"Das reicht aber für eine Cloud."  
"Ja, ja.", sagte er in einem gespielten betrunkenen Ton.  
Beide lachten kurz.  
"Lass uns ein bißchen an die frische Luft gehen, Cloud."  
  
Sie standen draußen an der Treppe des Siebten Himmels und schaute hinauf zum Himmel. Der Mond schien diese Nacht besonders hell und es waren viele Sterne am dunklen Himmel zu sehen.  
"Es hat sich nichts verändert, gar nichts.", sagte Tifa bedrückt und setzte sich auf die Treppe.  
"Wie meinst du das?", erwiderte Cloud ihr.  
"Es ist doch alles wie früher. Nur das es heute nicht mehr Midgar und Shinra heißt, sondern Neo Midgar und Neo Shinra. Wenn ich frühmorgens ins Bett gehen nach einer langen Nacht voller Arbeit, frag ich mich manchmal für was wir früher so hart gekämpft haben. Wir haben es zwar geschafft, dass der Planet nicht von dem Meteor zerstört worden ist, aber sonst nichts. Shinra konnte sich von dem schweren Schlag erholen. Jetzt ist es noch schlimmer wie früher."  
Sie senkte traurig ihren Kopf.  
"Das stimmt doch nicht Tifa! Wir kämpfen immer noch! Und zwar härter als jemals zuvor! Shinra wartet ja nur, dass wir aufgeben und sie freie Bahn haben für ihre bösen Machenschaften! Das werden wir aber nicht. Wir werden solange kämpfen bis wir den letzten von Shinra zur Strecke gebracht haben, dass schwör ich dir!"  
"Du hast ja recht Cloud. Ans Aufgeben dürfen wir niemals denken. Den das würde das Ende bedeuten.", entschloßen stand sie auf und atmete tief durch. "Tut mir leid Cloud, aber bei den ganzen schlechten Nachrichten zur Zeit."  
"Schon okay Tifa. Jeder erlebt seine Tiefen und Höhen.", antwortere er und lächelte sie an.  
Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen.  
Schüchtern lächelte sie zurück.  
  
  



End file.
